english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (635 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (577 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (536 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (463 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (457 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (448 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (442 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (433 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (404 VA titles) (Canadian) #Yuri Lowenthal (397 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (395 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (389 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (381 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (361 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (358 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (336 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (336 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (334 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (330 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (329 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (308 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (307 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (301 VA titles) (British) #Karen Strassman (297 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (294 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (291 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (289 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (286 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (285 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (282 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (278 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (273 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (273 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (270 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (261 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (260 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kate Higgins (254 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (254 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (252 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (249 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (246 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (244 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (244 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (237 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (232 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (226 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (225 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (225 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (224 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (223 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (221 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (219 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (210 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (209 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (209 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (207 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (205 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (201 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (201 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (200 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (198 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (196 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (187 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (186 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (186 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (185 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (182 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (180 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (179 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (178 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (177 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (176 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (176 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (173 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (172 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (171 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (169 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (169 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (166 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (166 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (164 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (164 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (162 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (161 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (159 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (156 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (156 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (156 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (155 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (155 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (154 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (154 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (153 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (153 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Steve Staley (149 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia